vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Marston
|-|1899= |-|1907= |-|1911= |-|Zombie Marston (Undead Nightmare)= Summary John Marston Sr. is the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption. An outlaw, former gang member and gunslinger. He ran with Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson, Arthur Morgan and Javier Escuella, committing robberies, raids, murders, kidnappings, and other crimes across the frontier. According to Marston, the gang stole and fought for a reason. In stealing from the rich, they in turn gave to the poor. They wanted to elicit change in the people of the West, although this might just be his own justification for their actions. In 1906, after being shot in a failed robbery and left to die by his comrades in arms, Marston sought to retire from outlaw lifestyle. Putting his history behind him, he left his old life along with his wife Abigail, their young son Jack and his deceased daughter (who is implied by Javier Escuella in "The Gates of El Presidio" to have still been alive at this time), and began a ranch in Beecher's Hope. Between his gang days and 1911, Marston's daughter died from an unknown cause. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with firearms Name: John Marston Sr. Origin: Red Dead Redemption Gender: Male Age: 38 Classification: Human, Cowboy, Outlaw, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Master Marksman, Enhanced Senses (via Dead Eye), Enhanced Reflexes, Regeneration (Mid-Low, on par with Arthur), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Explosion Manipulation (with dynamite), Resistance to Cold Temperatures (Can swim in ice-cold waters for extended periods of time while in a fierce snowstorm), Immortality (Type 7; Undead Nightmare only) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Capable of fending off animals like grizzly bears and cougars with his bare hands, can trade blows with those capable of harming him. On par with Arthur Morgan and can do the same feats as him. Can even knock out Arthur in one punch), higher with firearms (Can easily send people flying with just a few shots to the head alone. His weapons are also capable of penetrating steel doors and blowing up limbs and human heads with a single shot) Speed: Superhuman (Capable of running from grizzlies), Subsonic reaction speeds with Dead Eye Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can push back a grizzly bear with pure physical strength alone. Can also overpower cattle with just his rope. On par with Arthur. Can cleanly pull off pelts of rabbits on a single try) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive being mauled by grizzly bears and alligators. Can survive high falls. Can withstand being tossed around by cattle and take their full-powered charges. Can take multiple shots from high-caliber rifles capable of blowing up human heads and brutally dismembering them before dying. Capable of often surviving a head-on train collision, but barely. Can brush off full-powered gray wolf bites and still not suffer from broken bones. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time. Can take multiple full-powered kicks from heavy horses) Stamina: Very High (Can fend off continuous waves of enemies without rest. Managed to remain awake for a few days while severely injured and suffering from hypothermia back in 1899, even surviving a snowstorm) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with a knife, a few dozen meters with a lasso, hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: A knife, lasso, pistols, revolvers, shotguns, throwing knifes, sniper rifles, etc. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Dead Eye only lasts for a limited time. Can't swim, and can only paddle for a few seconds before drowning out. Feats: Has fended off continuous waves of soldiers and has taken attacks from grizzly bears and other large animals Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Dead Aim: John's reflexes are enhanced greatly, allowing him to focus on targets with deadly efficiency. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Parents Category:Knife Users Category:Immortals Category:Cowboys Category:Criminals Category:Zombies Category:Martial Artists Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Bow Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9